Cold
by MissCaster
Summary: If she was to make a choice, Rin would never admit that she was affected by a little thing called cold. Even if she had to fight the freezing temperature along her way for a grocery shopping, there was nothing could stop her sheer determination, or so she thought. Though, it had seemed that only one person could rival her stubborness.
1. Cold

**Cold by MissCaster**

Rin muttered a one-word cuss under her breath as she sneezed for the umpteenth time. What's worse? She has been out there for only twenty minutes and she has been sneezing along her way to the grocery store and back home.

If Archer was with her, he has no doubt of filling the atmosphere with endless sarcasm on her stubbornness of accepting that she has a cold. It wasn't her fault that Emiya suggested the idea of celebrating New Year at her home and everyone agreed, including her, though reluctantly. Everything had gone perfectly fine until she started to sneeze continuously this morning when she was awaken from Archer's morning call.

Being his usual _concerned_ self, he had told her that he'll run the errands of buying the groceries instead, that was before he started to speak sarcasm. Just by remembering that conversation was enough to make her grit her teeth in annoyance.

"That Archer. Who does he think he is?" she muttered to herself, her voice ceasing to feel better from her sore throat.

She clutched her thick coat tighter as she noticed the snow had started to fall again. If there was one thing about her that everyone should know was that she _is_ a determined person. She will not give up just because of this cold she's having. Archer simply noted her attitude as stubborn.

Rin started to walk faster as the weather turned into another shade of darker gray. It's better to reach home before nighttime, she had noted while glancing up at the sky. This has nothing to do with the _story_ that none other than that certain_ servant_ had told her the other day. For some reason, he seemed to have been enjoying his every spare time in teasing her in which she ignored, most of the time. Her head started to hurt and all she wanted now was to get home, fast.

As she reached for the doorknob of her home, she twisted it open with a grateful sigh. At least the torture, or she meant by the typical flu, will lessen. She wore her slippers and dashed for the kitchen in order to obtain some medicine. Gulping down the bittersweet liquid, she quickly drank the glass of water to rid of the taste. She didn't even bother to clean up the glass.

Lazily, she went to the couch and switched on the television to fill in the deafening silence that she had grown to. Her coat still clung loyally to her as she slowly daze off to her dreamland thanks to the effectiveness of the flu medicine.

* * *

><p>"Rin, Rin," she grunted at voice and a gentle force that shook her body awake.<p>

"What is it?" she demanded without blinking an eye open.

She could make out a sigh from the latter. "You'll definitely have your whole body aching from your bad sleeping position."

"Mmm." She grunted again without inching a bit at _his_ advice.

Then she could feel a colder hand touching her forehead. She then blinked open both her eyes only meeting the blinding lights of the chandelier. She quickly closed her eyelids.

"Feeling any better?" she squinted her eyes at Archer and shook her head. "Come on let's get you to your room." He tried to support Rin but was pushed away in response.

"I can walk by myself." She replied.

She tried to sit up straight but her throbbing head sent her back into lying down again. Clasping her head with her left hand, she tried to sit up again, with another supporting at the hand rest of the couch. Blinking her eyes open again, she met with another pair that looked her back with an amused smirk.

"Your stubbornness has reached a whole new level, are you aware of that?" he stated, smirk still visible on his lips.

"Shut up." Rin hissed while struggling to sit up straight.

Moments of trying, with him still watching at her, she had decided gave up.

"I'll be fine lying here." She said while covering her eyes with the lower part of her right arm.

She then heard a sigh coming from her opposite followed by footsteps that went closer and closer towards her but she merely ignored it. Next, she felt a pair of strong arms scooping her body upwards in which made her startle greatly.

"Don't go against it, you're still too weak now." He spoke before she could protest.

Leaving with no other options but to obey, she wrapped both her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs and to her comfy bedroom. She coughed a bit before she started to speak.

"Thanks." She muttered in a very small voice, a tint of blush appear across her cheeks.

She could easily recognize the warmth of her bedroom as they entered. For some reason, since Archer had carried her back to her room, she couldn't help but stared at the pair of gray eyes thoughtfully. Caught up with her sight, he flashed a gentle smile. It felt different, Rin had thought. There was no hint of sarcasm this time. For some reason, she turned away as her cheeks felt warmer. For the second time in just mere minutes, he had succeeded in making the emotionless Rin Tohsaka blush. _Unbelievable_, she thought.

When he placed her on her bed, she quickly took off her damp coat and snuggled in her thick blanket, in which she might add Archer had helped in tugging her in. Without even realizing, she had dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Hey," she felt a nudge on the shoulder only to see none other than the silver-haired man. "It's time to take your medicine."<p>

Still feeling groggy but with a reduced headache, she got up and drank the medicine and a glass of water without saying a word. She instantly went back lying down and covered her face with a plush pillow.

"Get well soon." Archer said as he started for the door.

"You're annoying." Rin replied in a muffled voice.

Archer chuckled as he walked out. At least the Rin he knew had returned and got better from her mortal enemy, none other than the usual cold.

* * *

><p>Shiro glanced at his wristwatch that showed 8:15 p.m. Fifteen minutes later than promised and he knows better than anyone else that she's definitely <em>unpleasant<em> for it. But now, confusion clearly settled in him and Saber, whom stood silently with furrowed brows.

"Why do you think she's not opening the door?" he asked her while his fingers kept on pressing the doorbell. Saber shrugs as she brushes off the snow on her hair. "She's probably not home." He stepped back to look at the window only to see it light up.

"Something's wrong." Saber said in alarm while glancing Shiro a worried look.

Without wasting another second, Shiro dashed to the door and twisted it open slowly. He shot Saber a look as he successfully pushed the door inwards. As the duo entered, they had noticed that the living room was darker than usual. There was no sign of the others except for the two. Glancing around the empty room to make a brief observation, Saber then told Shiro that nothing looked suspicious except for the fact that it was quiet, too quiet for their own comfort.

The two then walked up the stairs to Rin's room to investigate more. Just like earlier, Shiro was the one whom reached for the door. Much to his shock it was not even closed. He then pushed the door as quiet as possible while peeking in the semi-dark room and was frozen by his sight.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Saber asked but didn't wait long for him to respond.

Curious, she decided to peek in as well and was caught speechless.

They saw Rin sleeping soundlessly on her bed but what really _did_ catch their full attention was that particular person next to her. In the dim light, they could make out that it was Archer. He stayed sitting up with his head tilting to the left a little, indicating that he was asleep.

Being as caring as ever, Shiro stepped inside to ensure the two was alright despite Saber's protest. Little did he knew, he had accidentally knocked off a pen from the study table beside them. Glancing over at the two, he found that Archer was wide awake and Rin stood up straight.

"I'm sorry." He muttered while Saber was fighting the urge to scold the red-head.

Archer went over to switch the main light on with a smug expression.

"Not interrupting anything important, I hope." Saber stated out of the blue.

* * *

><p>Ilya and Taiga had arrived later. Everyone started busting in and out the kitchen preparing <em>late<em> dinner. Rin had insisted to help but Archer had forbid her to even enter the kitchen, much to her annoyances.

The small get-together went on well for everyone, even for Rin. Being the less talkative one, she did engage in multiple conversations in the group. Archer, who had been studying her since then, smiled a little at his master that goes noticed by her.

She had shot him a questioning look but he only dismissed it with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>He had woken up from a nap that he didn't even realise he had by a cold gust of wind. He got up from his seat to close the window at the far corner of the room. Looking out for awhile, he noticed that it was still snowing.<p>

Walking back to his seat to clean the table without waking up the group, he had noticed that someone's not there. Rin.

He abandoned the scattered wrapping papers on the floor and went upstairs in search of her, worried that she might have trouble by her cold again. As he walked pass by, he caught a glimpse of a figure similar to her at the balcony. He walked back to it shortly.

"You shouldn't stay out in the cold." He advised and leant to the balcony rail right next to her.

She scoffed and that made him look at her. Yup, the Rin Tohsaka he knew was back and feeling a little better now.

"I know."

He had expected a retort from her, but agreeing? That's new.

"Thanks," she avoided looking at him even the slightest bit. "For going through all that."

Rin was never someone who could open up ever so easily. But to him, she's like an open book, easy to read but hard to decipher. She's been trying her best to show her gratitude towards him. He just chuckled at that.

"You're welcome."

They just stood silent while enjoying the view of snow and the thickening snow pile underneath them. A smile crept upon her face as she continued to look beyond. From the corner of his eyes, he had spotted her smile, again.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

He returned the same genuine smile to her in which made her look away again. Taking a glance at her wrist watch, Rin grinned and turned at Archer, totally forgetting the moment before.

"Happy New Year, Archer." She grinned and he looked somewhat shocked.

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Happy New Year, Rin."

Archer then took off his sweater and wrapped it around Rin's figure, simply adding up the already-thick layers of sweater Rin had been wearing.

"I told you, I'm fine." She said while pushing the black oversized sweater off but he pulled it up to her shoulders again.

"For once in awhile, don't be stubborn would you?" He rested his hands atop of her shoulders.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat.

Archer, on the other hand, was smiling triumphantly behind her. Maybe, just maybe, she had always had a soft spot for him.

She just smiled at that thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy the story and Happy New Year ! <em>

**_MissCaster_**


	2. Fever

**Fever by MissCaster**

_Now it was Rin's turn to battle against Archer's stubbornness over a simple thing called fever._

* * *

><p>A hiss escape Rin's mouth as she jerked up on her bed with an annoyed groan. There were a few seconds of silence in which was closely followed by a series of sneezing. <em>It's Saturday morning for heaven's sake, <em>she grunted to herself and yet here she was, awaken way too early in the morning by the constant sound of sneezing. But this time, not from her.

Yawning groggily, she got up to brush her teeth and make her bed before heading downstairs to _investigate_ on the disaster of a sound. Trailing the staircase with a scowl, her eyes darted to a taller figure whom was sitting on the couch. A few grocery bags laid atop of the coffee table in front of the latter. She crossed her arms as she descended the stairs, still inspecting the whole scenario in which she found rather peculiar.

This was the first time Archer had looked weak as studied by his master. As she walked closer to his resting figure, she found out that he was closing his eyes and for a moment she thought he looked serene rather than his usually annoying self. She leant in closer to his face only to make the servant blinked his eyes open suddenly. The close distance between the two had made Archer fumbled a little.

"What are you doing?" he started, trying to sound as composed as ever.

Rin then backed off and walked dramatically to the seat across him as he watched her settling down with a constant scowl on her face. She then crossed her arms on her chest and stared down at him.

"I'll do the questioning and you'll do the answering." She commanded, hands still crossed. And right at that moment, Archer had noticed that Rin was in one of her bad-start mornings and he of all person, knows that he shouldn't cross her in any way. "Was that you causing all those noises?"

Even without a reply from Archer, the answer to her question was quite obvious. Unfortunately, the ego in him stated otherwise.

"No." he answered casually before walking for the kitchen to store the scattered groceries on the coffee table before his master could make a complaint out of it.

His unexpected answer had left the Tohsaka heiress to gape in amazement. It was so obvious that it was him and yet he was too stubborn to admit it? Feeling her anger boiling up in her, plus the lack of sleep as mentioned, she followed Archer to the kitchen. She went to the dinner table and slammed her palm on the table, with purpose or without one, thus making Archer glanced over her before continuing keeping the frozen in the fridge.

"Is there anything that's been bothering you this morning?" he asked straight-faced.

Rin had been trying to refrain herself from unleashing her infamous rage over small matter, but does it really been that hard for him to admit his flaws?

"Well _yes_, I was awaken from those," she paused while trying to think of a substitution word but was unable to think of one, "_noise._" She blurted in gritted teeth.

She stared up at him but he showed indifference. "Oh, really?"

She rolled her eyes as she followed him out to the living room, footsteps echoed through the humongous space as they walk. Patiently, she waited for him to settle down on the couch, and again she saw the lack of energy in him as he closed his eyes with a hint of exhaustion for the second time today.

"You don't look well." She tried again, softer than her tone before.

He cracked open an eye to look at her before closing it again. "I'll be fine with a quick rest."

Unknown of what to do, she stared at his figure for a while. Concerned thoughts started to fill in her blank mind one after another before she decided to give in to the invading thoughts. Sighing, she went to the latter and touched his forehead to obtain temperature in which had resulted in Archer grabbing her wrist in alarm and jerked up a little before shooting her a glare and released his own firm grip in a more relaxed posture.

"I've never expected you to fall asleep within seconds and worse yet, you couldn't even recognize your own master?" Rin stated in disbelief while he let out a low groan that doesn't go unnoticed by her. Before he could speak, she cut him, "And by the way, you had a fever."

"I'd told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She retorted quickly before realization hit her, hard.

She had just argued childishly and that could _not _settle well in her thoughts as well as her reputation as the ice queen. She inhaled deeply to clear up her mind.

"You have a high temperature." he was about to speak up again but she raised her hand to stop him, which he did. "Which means, _you are having a fever._" She said matter-of-factly as if talking to a child.

"I can handle it on my own." He insisted before a whole fit of sneezes came right after.

He then shot Rin a short glare in which she smirked triumphantly in return. There's nothing that tastes sweeter over the fact that she's right.

"I'll fetch the medicine while you, on the other hand, don't do anything but rest." She noted before dashing off to the kitchen. Disobeying as ever, he stood up to follow suit only to be stopped by her again. "Don't make me use my command seals." She turned to him with an innocent smile in which had made him sat back immediately.

_Typical Rin_, he had thought to himself with a scowl. As much as he wanted to ensure his master wouldn't grow all concern on him, he could not do so as he started to experience a stronger headache. Soon, he laid down on the couch completely, finally admitting defeat to the so called sickness after a full day of yesterday, unknown to Rin.

She had noted Archer's severing headache as she caught sight of him laid down on the couch. She then handed him some paracetamols and a glass of plain water where Archer had consumed rather swiftly before landing his head on the plush pillow once more and managed a nod of thanks.

The bitterness of the medicine still lingered somewhere in his taste buds but he could no longer mind it as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>When she was back from the kitchen to clean off the glass, she saw Archer had fast asleep after consuming the medicine. A flash frown was seen on her face as she stared at his sleeping figure without much of her own notice. She sighed a bit as she ascended the stairs to get him some layers of blankets.<p>

A few weeks prior, she was the one who had feel ill and now, he's in her shoes. It was only a natural deed to do to take care of her sick servant even though it wasn't stated in one of the _rules._ She, of all the others, was well aware that he is just a servant who serves as the sword and shield to her and will _only _be used for the purpose of the war. It was similar to a game of chess where she is the one who moves the pieces where as he struggles hard in the battle field for the sake of his master. So, what will she lose if she had treated her servant well?

_Shiro's right_, she pondered a bit before reaching out for a thick wool blanket in her cupboard. A small smile crept upon her lips as she reminisced the moments where he had taken care of her despite her bad mood. It had been a long time since someone had cared for her so much and Archer was the first person whom had treated her so since she's a little girl.

As she reached the couch, she carefully covered a total of two layers of the wool blankets without causing him to be awaken by her. She carefully tugged his hand inside the blanket as well when his hand took hers and squeezed it a little.

"Thanks, Rin." He muttered in his sleep-like state causing her to blush a little, thankfully he couldn't see her.

"Hmm." She muttered back, too flustered to come up with something in her mind right away. When she had finished, she stood up straight with a sigh. "Get well soon."

She turned to sit on the couch across him as it was better to keep a close eye on him. "I will."

She stopped in her steps and glanced back at him. When one serves as a servant, they will continue to be aware of their surroundings even when they're sick or in this case, half-asleep.

"I know." Rin muttered back with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Archer shifted in discomfort. He cracked open an eye only to close it again when he came to see the bright ray of sunlight that penetrated through the thin blinds. Across him, she saw Rin doing some reading, probably it has to do with her studies since she is one of the honoured student in her class, in fact the whole school.<p>

He then decided to back into sleeping again as his head throbbed. That medicine should do the trick but he could only feel himself getting worse. For a moment, he felt helpless.

Rin took a glance over to him. Concern graced her features again. She's not good in taking care of a sick person but still wanted to be dependent of herself before consulting help from the doctor. Walking over to him, she then placed her palm against his forehead to take his temperature. It had seemed that the fever hasn't reduced.

Pulling back her hand, she could feel herself feeling restless over his condition. She had tried to calm herself down as she collected some thoughts. Rin then went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and a damp cloth. Making sure of that the cloth was folded perfectly, a perfectionist personality that she had developed thanks to him, much to her chagrin, she then proceeded to place the cloth atop of his forehead. The gentle contact of the cloth had made Archer shifted a bit but still asleep.

She then checked the clock only to see that it was already late afternoon before walking back to her spot, still wondering. As if on cue, her stomach growled. Usually, Archer would make their meals. As much as she hated to admit, Rin find Archer's meals to be delicious and that reminded him so much of Shiro's. But right now, nothing seemed to be suiting her appetite, so she went on with a cup of coffee to fill in her demanding stomach.

* * *

><p>After what felt like a long time, Archer was up from his long <em>nap<em>. He sat up and started to stretch his neck only to catch sight of Rin snuggled in a blanket, still fast asleep across him but in a sitting position much to her own displeasure. No matter how many times he had told her to practice a good sleeping posture, she was still too stubborn to listen. And then, it had occurred to him that she had stayed up late last night judging from the cold coffee mug not far from her.

Removing the now dried cloth from his forehead, he could feel himself gotten much better than yesterday. He then got up to keep the blankets he had used as well as the glasses on the coffee table without waking his master. He was well aware that she had not gotten herself a good sleep last night. As he was pondering about her, Rin jerked up suddenly, wide awake now.

"How are you feeling?" she stood up and tiptoed, still looking groggy, to feel the temperature of his forehead.

Still amazed by how fast Rin had reacted, he only managed a nod. "Better."

She heaved a relieved sigh. "Good."

Not even bothering to fix her long tangled up hair, she bowed to reach for the glass only to stiffen at her back later. She groaned in annoyance while Archer shot her an _'I told you so'_ look in which she had replied with a glare as sharp as the weapons he wielded.

"By the way, your hair looks," he paused as he took the glass out of her reach. "_Out of shape._"

She rolled her eyes at his remark._ If that was that the best he can come up with, it was quite pathetic,_ the Tohsaka thought.

"You've witnessed worse, so don't bother." She waved at his back as he started to the kitchen in which the latter chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You've done quite a good job on taking care of others." He remarked during their breakfast.<p>

"You're the only one that I had _ever _taken care of." She blurted absent-mindedly only to regret it the moment after.

Archer smirked. "Well if you wanted to put it that way, I'm _honoured__._"

Rin was drinking from her glass of fresh milk when she had choked. Just like what she had thought, another misunderstanding thanks to her words that came out of the temporarily malfunctioning mind of hers.

"I had no idea that a servant like you could catch a fever." She decided to strike back.

Feeling challenged, he looked up at her. "Not every _master_ is concerned about that fact. But lucky for me to have such a _caring and talented_ master when it comes to this."

The sudden praises had caused Rin to shudder in annoyance. He is always full of sarcasms sometimes a day more than the other.

"I'm not." She weakly retorted.

"Was it because of even the simplest technology, even a thermometer, freak you out?" he chuckled while Rin blushed in embarrassment.

"It's just because I don't simply rely on those _things_. And they _do not _freak me out." She hissed.

"Whatever you say, master."

It had seemed that their morning was ruined over their current conversation. But as for the duo, it was just a normal morning for them to bicker, even in the most sarcastic way as ever.

"And I really do appreciate all the effort you had put up on _trying_ to get me healed." He showed his rare smile that goes noticed by Rin immediately.

She rolled her eyes again. "Would you stop being annoying." She smiled. "It was the least I can do."

In just that mere seconds, their morning was lightened up again when they exchanged smiles before continuing their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **_I would like to steal this chance to voice out my gratitude towards fellow readers/authors that had faved, followed as well as reviewed my story. They had simply made my day. :)_

_Regarding this story, it was supposed to be a one-shot but since reviews had somehow inspired me to write, I had decided to make it a two-shot. I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter as much as you did for the first one._

_Happy Valentine's Day and thanks again for the support. :D_

**_MissCaster_**


End file.
